1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape tab for a package which tab permits the easy opening of the package, and in one aspect relates to an inexpensive, easy opening device for a convenience food package permitting the opening of the package after the contents have been heated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages have been provided with tear tapes and other convenient structures permitting the tearing of the flexible material forming at least a portion of the package for convenience foods or for any package having a primary wrapping to protect the contents.
The present invention however provides a simplified and direct opening device for a package and reduces the amount of tear tape material utilized in defining the easy opening tab.